A Monster for a Brother
by DarknessRei
Summary: OC Story: With his brother disappearing Kai intends to do everything, even if it means becoming the monster that he himself has been locking up inside for a long time. ONESHOT


_**Ken's POV**_

"Yay! Class is over!" I cried out happily as I walked down the corridor. It was our last day of class and now it was summer vacation. _It's Ken's first summer here, Ken hopes it will be fun. _I thought while humming.  
"Ichikawa-kun!" Someone called out to me his voice echoed through the corridor.  
I looked back. "Ah! Kimihiro-sensei! Did you want something from Ken?" I smiled at him.  
"Yes, actually I have a favor to ask you." Sensei said while brushing away some of his black hair from his face.  
"Ken loves to help! Ken will do anything sensei wants!"  
"Okay! And as a reward Sensei will give you some cake." He smiled and held on to my hand as he led me into his room. When we got there he asked me to settle down on one of the chairs and I did because I was a good boy. After a few minutes sensei came back with some cake and iced tea.  
"Wow! Is this for ken sensei?" I asked amazed and sensei just nodded in response.

After eating sensei told me what he wanted me to do but after a few minutes my head started to spin around.  
"Sensei Ken doesn't feel so good, Ken is getting sleepy." I said while rubbing my eyes.  
But sensei didn't answer back, the only thing I remember is seeing sensei's smile then I fell asleep.

_**Kai's POV**_

It was already four hours after the end of Ken's class but still I haven't seen him. I even searched the places where he usually goes, the cafeteria, the garden, at the animal shelter, but there was no sign of him. I asked everyone I found, from his classmates to some random kids I found by the streets but none saw him. I was already getting worried as I finished another sweep around the entire academy, when I overhead something. He was talking to someone on the phone, something about selling someone to somebody. Normally it wouldn't concern me but when I heard who they were selling my blood started to boil.  
"Yes, yes, he can transform anything into anything, yes, they've already picked him up, yes, then I'll talk to you later." I didn't know who this freak was but I was positive that they were talking about Ken. And so I followed him to his room and silently waited for my time to strike.

He didn't expect it, he was so unprepared. The man had just finished taking a shower when I confronted him. I had managed to enter his room undetected. I used my Alice to create a small swing on his ceiling as I waited for him to walk into my line of sight. As soon as he did I acted fast. Using my Alice I maneuvered my blood around his feet to keep him from moving and with a blink of an eye I was standing just behind him holding a blade just above his head.  
"Try to make a sound and I'll kill you, try to move and I'll kill you, try to use your Alice and I will kill you. Understood?" I asked my voice cold and sharp. He nodded, his hands trembling as he did.

"Now tell me where is my brother?"  
"B-Brother? I don't anything about your brother-."  
"Don't mess with me! Where is Ken?" I hissed letting the point of the blade pierce his skin letting my blood and his blood mix inside his body.  
"T-They took him away! I don't know- AHHH!" He screamed as the blade buried deeper into his nape.  
"T-The pier they took him to a warehouse by the pier! That's all I know please don't kill me!" He sobbed. For a grownup he was a coward, so I withdrew my blade and released his feet. He collapsed on the floor in an instant.  
"You're working for AAI aren't you?" I asked as I looked down at him. He nodded in response.  
"What's your name?" I asked wwhile looking at him from head to toe.  
"K-Kaito Kimihiro."  
"Well then Kimihiro-sensei, do you want to know how it feels to be burned from inside out?" I smirked. He eyes widened as I did so and before he could respond I used my Alice. The blood that managed to seep in from my blade and into his body had already mixed with his own blood thus increasing in number inside his body. So when I ignited my blood inside of him he felt as if he jumped into a pot of boiling oil. I watched him twist in pain as he scratched his skin, hoping to stop the burning sensation he was feeling. But it was all futile he couldn't stop it. After a few minutes his body was already starting to catch on fire and soon enough all that was left was ashes.  
"Midnight tonight huh?" I said to no one in particular as I walked out of his room.  
_Persona tricked you because you were so dumb… Poor little Ken, how can he grow up happy with a monster like you as his brother… Tell me Kai how many people have you killed? … Why do you kill people Kai? You kill them for your brother who doesn't even remember you… You're a bad brother! He lost his memories because of you!_ Mimiko's words echoed in my head as I made my way out of the academy._ If it takes a monster to save my brother then a monster I will become._

_**Ken's POV  
**_

"Hnngh! Hnngh!" I tried to transform at least for a hundredth time now but I couldn't. When I woke up I was already here in this spooky building with only little light, my hands were tied behind my back and my mouth was covered too. There were at least 5 big men who were surrounding me and some were outside standing guard. I was so scared at that time and I prayed and prayed for someone to rescue me. I was in the middle of praying when I heard the men outside scream in pain. The other men around me started to pull their guns out and one even pulled me up on my feet.  
"You! Check it out!" A big man with a beard said to the other. That man obeyed and moved to the center of the weird place we were in. There was silence at first then there was a loud thud, the man that was in the center knelt down and picked up something on the ground. At first I thought that he dropped his wallet or something but then when he held it up I saw what it was, a red crystal rose. _Nii-chan! Nii-chan's here!_ I thought instantly but then something happened. The rose that the man was holding suddenly melted and then exploded. The man was sent flying to the pile of boxes in one corner of the room. The remaining men instantly shot their guns after the explosion, shooting aimlessly at nothing and after a few minutes they stopped. Silence fell upon us again as we waited for something to happen and soon enough something did. We heard footsteps coming from the dark side of the room and when it stopped I saw who it was. It was Nii-chan, but he looked different, he was covered in blood and blades were coming out of his forearms. I was scared of him but at the same time I was glad to see him.  
"Ken…" he said his voice echoing in the room. I looked at him.  
"Close your eyes…" He said and I obeyed. Soon after I heard the men around me scream as if they were really hurt, I felt something wet and warm hit my face and my clothes but still I didn't open my eyes. After a few minutes everything was quiet again. I felt someone's hand wrap around me then carried me as soon as it was over but before I even so who it was I knew it was Nii-chan.

"You can open your eyes now…" Nii-chan said as soon as we were out of the building. I opened my eyes and saw the sea. The sea was so dark that night, only the moon reflected on it, I also saw Nii-chan, he was dripping with blood and he looked really tired. He untied the rope that tied my hands and took off the cloth that was covering my mouth. We sat there for awhile not talking.

_**Kai's POV**_

We sat there in silence for awhile. I really didn't know what to say. What if I traumatized him? What if he was scared of me now? What if he thought that I was a monster now? What should I do? I was already feel the blood around my body start to harden as it was starting to dry up. I really need a bath after this.  
"Ken…Are you hurt?" I said breaking the silence.  
"Ken is fine Nii-chan." He said and smiled at me a little.

There was another awkward silence between us as I thought about what should I say.  
"Hey Ken… are you scared of me? After seeing me like this?" There was silence but after a while he answered. " Ken was afraid of Nii-chan a little because Nii-chan looked scary." He smiled. "But Ken isn't afraid anymore because Nii-chan is nice again."  
"I-I see…"Was my only reply. We sat there in silence again as I gathered up courage to ask another question.  
"Ken… do you think I'm a monster?" I asked. He looked startled for a few seconds and started to think then nodded.  
"Then you are scared of me then…" I said disappointed. My own brother thought that I was a monster.  
"Ken is not afraid of Nii-chan." He said smiling. I looked at him confused.  
"Because though Nii-chan is a monster Nii-chan is a good monster that will protect Ken. That is why Ken is not afraid of Nii-chan, because Nii-chan loves Ken and Ken loves Nii-chan." I smiled as I ruffled his hair. _True I may be a monster, but… I am the monster who'll do anything to keep his brother safe._


End file.
